New Days, New Feelings
by xXMomoIchigo
Summary: Their relationship only started out as a friendship. But could it end up being something more? :B HumanStuck AU, Rated T for languaaaage. Gosh I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

It was a brand new school. I was in the 8th grade, and me, my dad and my sister Jade had recently moved here. My dad is constantly moving due to his job, and since we obviously have to go with him, Jade and I constantly have to change schools.

There were new teachers, new students, and unfortunately, new bullies to deal with. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure there are a few behind me right now.

Ugh, I don't have time for this bullshit right now. I have to get to class; I'm already running a bit late. And I can't on my first day, that probably wouldn't make the best first impression on the students and teachers.

"Hey, check out the new dweeb with the glasses and the stupid teeth."

It was true, I did have quite the overbite, but it's never been so bad to the point where I was unattractive.

Actually, to be honest, I did have a few girlfriends at my last school, although the first one Rose actually left me for some girl named Kanaya. As for my second girlfriend Vriska, well, I pretty much ended up dumping her after I found out she was a total bitch.

I had stayed friends with Rose though, and I would VERY occasionally have a small chat or two with Vriska. Because I changed schools so often, most of my friends were online. Not that I minded most of the time, it's just times like this where I wish I had more friends in real life.

I usually didn't mind these kinds of dickfaces; in fact, their insults were so stupid they weren't even really insulting. But I really had to get to class. I suppose the situation could be worse.

I spoke too soon. Or thought, I suppose.

One of the boys suddenly kneed me right in the side, causing me to kneel in pain while grasping the area with both of my hands, which also resulted in dropping everything I was carrying. Which included a few new textbooks, a binder, and a pencil case.

This new school is already beginning to piss me off. Must be a new record.

Before I could stand up and say something back at them, I heard a voice from across the hallway.

"Hey assholes, why don't you fuck off and leave him alone?"

As they turned around, I looked up to reveal a rather short guy. (Maybe about 4 inches shorter than me) He had dark brown hair that kind of went all over the place, and dark eyes. He also had a black long-sleeved turtleneck on. He wore long grey pants, and a pair of slightly worn out converse shoes. Despite his lack of nice clothing, he was fairly decent looking. He had a nice, round face, surprisingly flawless pale skin, with the slightest hint of freckles, and big eyes with long eyelashes. Dare I say he looked...cute?

Thinking this sort of thing doesn't make me a homosexual! Because obviously I'm not one! At least I am about 70% sure I am heterosexual.

Wait, why am I rambling in my mind like this? I should listen to what this guy has to say!

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see we're busy dealing with the new idiot?"

"What I want is for you to stop fucking picking on the new guy and get the fuck out of here!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever. We don't need this shit right now." The main bully walked off taking his small group with him.

The boy extended out a hand to help me up.

I grasped his hand and stood on my feet. "Uh...thanks for that." I said as I began to pick up my previously dropped items carefully.

"Don't think I fucking helped you because I wanted to. I'm just really sick of those stupid douchebags."

Man, this kid sure cussed a lot. But he seemed somewhat…warm at heart. It almost seemed funny how he tried to sound so intimidating. And it was funny because he was so small compared to me. He probably only went up to about my chin.

"Mmkay, whatever you saaaaay." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't you fucking start with me." He got a bit flustered, and his cheeks grew the slightest tint of light pink. He was trying to be scary, but I simply couldn't be intimidated by him. He was much too small and petite.

I think I could be friends with this guy.

"Hey."

He glanced back at me.

"What?"

"What's your name?" I asked with curiosity.

He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

I think I may have giggled a bit unintentionally.

"That's funny. It's like a car and a cat. Beep beep meow." I snickered a bit more. "But I like it."

He simply gave me a small glare before responding. "Whatever, I have to get to class. I'm already late because of you." He began to walk off, but I cut him off.

"Wait!" I called out to hi,. But only loud enough for him to hear, being careful not to attract attention from passerbys in the hallway.

He turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it now?"

"What grade are you in?" I asked.

"Eighth. Why?"

I couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"My name is John Egbert. Wanna be friends with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me this long to update, I've been busy and didn't get around to working on this much. Well, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since that fateful day, Karkat and I became the best of friends. And although he tended to yell and curse constantly, I of course, got used to it quickly, being around him as much as I was. It became less of a pet peeve of mine as time went on.

We would pretty much hand out nearly every time we got our hands on any free time. Even just the tiniest bit.

We were the type of friends who would screw around doing stupid things when there were more 'important' things to do, such as homework. And even when we would get around to doing it, we would immediately get distracted by something of less importance, like video games, or movies. I was honestly really surprised that neither of us had been failing school by now.

At first, we would play more minor games, such as Mario Kart or Mario Party, but man; he sure was TERRIBLE at them. And therefore, he would lose, and then came a tantrum. He eventually found himself more skilled in more violent video games, such as Call of Duty or Halo. It was slightly scary how good he was at those compared to other video games. But it was also amusing in some ways.

After staying at his house for a few hours doing "homework", I would go home, and then we'd chat a little more on Pesterchum. It was pretty much a daily routine at this point. We only lived a couple blocks away, so it was easy getting to and from each other's houses, and we'd often walk to school together, since it was so close to our houses.

I was in the 10th grade by now, so school had become even more of a bother than it used to be. But the creation of new friends had made up for the hard work and troubles that came along with school. I actually made quite a few more friends since I moved here. My dad had gotten a permanent job here, so I don't think we were going to move any time soon.

First of all, there was Dave. He was a pretty chill dude. But for some reason that I never asked for, he always wore these extremely dark Aviator sunglasses that shielded his very well hidden eyes. Despite the strange looks and somewhat rude comments he'd receive, he simply left them on with the same "I don't give a fuck what you think" expression. I couldn't help but wonder what mysterious secret was hidden behind the dark lenses. But it was never brought up, so I never found out.

I actually later found out that he was Rose's twin brother, but their parents were divorced, leaving Rose to live with their mother in another state, and Dave to live with their dad here. Since they lived really far apart, they ended up going to different schools.

I had also become friends with an indeed, very strange girl named Terezi. Boy, she sure was weird. But definitely not in the bad way. She just had a very interesting sense of humor. Oh, did I also mention she was blind?

She had an strangely keen sense of smell. She always somehow knew who someone was just by being near them. She seemed somewhat close to Karkat, and from what I've heard, they were friends as kids. She would often tease him about his height, and would occasionally sneak up on him and give him a surprising hug from behind, scaring him shitless. And although she was blind, she still had an upbeat and perky personality.

She was only a minor friend, though. I had very few classes with her, and she spends most of her time clinging to Dave. Not that he minded, though. God, I could have sworn they were dating by now. I'd be surprised if they weren't already. They spend nearly every second together.

I also spent some time hanging out with my little sister, Jade. But with her being a year below me, we obviously had no classes together, so we didn't get much time to talk during the school day. The only time we had to chat was after school and during lunch.

Most of my classes were spent with Karkat, and when he wasn't in a certain class with me, I would conveniently have Dave and/or Terezi in that class. I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying school, I had plenty of friends and all, I definitely wasn't failing, and most of my teachers grew to like me a lot.

Life was good.

* * *

"Shit!" I yelled into the TV screen.

"I died again!"

I only really cussed when I was really serious or upset about something. And gaming was indeed a very serious situation.

"Well maybe if you weren't so fucking bad at this, you wouldn't get killed so often."

I liked Karkat a lot more when he was the one that kept losing at video games.

Karkat was the type of person to throw insults at people whenever he got the chance to, but they didn't bother me. I would simply giggle a bit, and brush them off. I knew he never meant them seriously; it was just his way of expressing himself. I knew he was really kind and warm underneath his insults and scowls he gave to people.

We would also spend a lot of out time watching shitty movies. Well, everyone else thought they were shitty, but we, of course, found them fascinating. Though, I was much more intrigued by them than he was. He only really liked rom-coms and all that sappy romantic stuff.

And life pretty much went on just like that.

Until that one night.

We were watching Con-Air yet again, after I finally hot him to watch it instead of another rom-coms. We argued about it for a while, but in the end, I won/ I had honestly lost track at how many times I've seen this movie after about 17.

We were sitting still in our usual positions on Karkat's living room couch. I was sitting forward with my head rested on the palm of my hands and my eyes fixated on the screen with a completely spaced-out expression on my face, He was sunk back into the couch cushion with a bored look, while shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. But I could easily tell he had somewhat of an interest in the movie. He had a much nicer house than I, and his mother was usually gone for work in other states, but he managed to take care of himself just fine. So I would come over often so we could blast movies on his super high definition TV. He didn't live with his father though, for unexplained reasons. I never liked to pry in other peoples business, so I never asked.

We sat there staring at the screen for what seemed like an eternity, until I felt something wiggle under my arm.

Karkat managed to sneak his way under my arm, and began to snuggle up against me with his head rested on my shoulder.

"Karkat, what're you-"I was quickly cut off.

"John…I need to ask you something. Something important."

I paused the movie. "Err…um...what is it?"

He sounded so serious. I wasn't quite sure how to react to the situation. I mean, what was even happening right now? Everything was so confusing. An immediate blush struck both of our faces.

"Do…do you- er…like me?" His voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. His eyes looked up at mine.

I paused.

"Well of course I like you, you're my best friend." I stated, obviously avoiding the real point of the question.

"John, you know very goddamn well that's not what I mean." He sounded a bit irritated.

I looked to the side, taking my gaze away from him. I thought a bit more. I was pretty sure I wasn't a homosexual, but I also hadn't thought about it that much. I haven't dated anybody in years, so I never tried to explore new parts of my sexuality. But then again, I had known Karkat for over two years. He was my best friend. And I wanted it to stay like that. I never expected that Karkat would be gay, but gay people have never bothered me much. But it was even more unexpected for him to like _me,_ of all people. My mind was racing, and I could feel my heart beating fast, and it didn't feel like it was stopping anytime soon. I felt my face get even redder than it was before.

I was completely spaced out until I realized a hand waving back and forth right in front of my line of vision.

"John. John! Fuck, snap out of it!" He yelled, and I jumped a bit in reaction to it.

"Oh- I- uh…what…I'm not quite sure how I feel…about that…" I managed to stutter out.

He slid out from under my arm and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He stated bluntly. While staring at the floor, still embarrassed. A light blush still remained on his face. He began to walk upstairs to his room.

"Karkat, wait!"

He turned back around, impatiently waiting for what I had to say.

"Look Karkat, I'm flattered and all, but…"

I calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

"I mean I don't dislike how you feel, but I'm just not sure what to think about it. Just…just give me some time to consider it."

He turned towards the staircase and began to walk up it, without saying another word, other than something inaudible he grumbled while walking up the staircase. It was hard to tell if he was angry at me or just flat out embarrassed about the whole situation.

Probably both.

And so, I was left alone with nothing but my own thoughts to occupy me. I slept on the couch we were sitting on previously. But before I did, I hastily grabbed a blanket from the closet in the hallway. I had gone to his house nearly every weekend for quite some time now, so I knew where everything was in his house.

I turned off the TV and DVD player, and used a cushion on the couch as a pillow. I would usually sleep on the floor of Karkat's room, but not tonight. It was much too awkward to be around him right now, and it was going to be for a while. And I just needed some time to…think. And that's exactly what I did.

I thought.

And thought.

What if I really did feel the same way about Karkat as he does for me?


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the toaster startling me awake and the fresh small of strawberry poptarts filling the air.. I guess Karkat was making breakfast for himself. The sun shined brightly through the window, causing me to take longer than usual to open my eyes. My glasses were still on my face, but slightly askew. 'Hm, guess I forgot to take them off last night.' I thought to myself. I took them off and set them on the small table beside the couch.

I heard a quick shuffling of feet, and quickly shut my eyes, and pretended to still be asleep.

I heard Karkat walk past me, but suddenly stopped in his tracks right beside me.

I felt his hand stroke my hair ever so softly. It was hard not to react, considering I was trying to pretend to be asleep and all. He let out a deep, quiet sigh, and then proceeded back up the stairs to his room.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I flicked my eyes open, and grabbed my phone from the end table. I flipped it open and read the time as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light.

7:48am.

God, it was way too early to even be awake, much less actually be up making breakfast. I still never understood to this very day how Karkat managed to get up so early every day without any hesitation. Especially on our days off, being granted the gift of sleeping in.

I decided to go back to sleep. I suppose I would get up next time I awoke, which would most likely be in about 4-5 hours. Yup. Sounds about right. I wasn't what you would necessarily call a morning person, and so I drifted off into sleep yet again.

* * *

"Hey fuckass, get up!" I felt two hands on my shoulders, attempting to shake me awake.

I blinked a few times before completely opening my eyes.

"Mmmff…what….what time is it?" I said, still half asleep. I felt a bit of droll dripping from my mouth, so I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"It's like, one in the afternoon. Now get up before I drag you off the goddamn couch."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." I slid on my glasses and lazily stood up. "Listen, Karkat…about last night…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Karkat, just hear me out."

"I said I don't want to fucking hear it! You're just going to reject me again!"

He began to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere.

"Karkat, just listen to me."

He looked back at me with a mix of sadness and guilt in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Maybe even a little pitiful for him.

And then the tears came. He quickly hid his face in his other arm as soon as he realized that he'd started to cry.

I loosened my grip, and let go of his wrist.

"Karkat, I-"

"Just leave. Please."

I suppose I had no other choice. I grabbed my backpack that was sitting against the couch, and headed towards the front door.

"I'm sorry, Karkat." I said softly before exiting the house.

* * *

I needed some time to think, so I decided to take the long way back to my house. I didn't know what to do about the whole situation with Karkat, so I did what I always do when I need help with something.

So I took out my phone and contacted Rose.

I flipped my phone open after swiftly taking it out of my pocket. Oh good, she was online.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 13:07 -

EB: hey rose!

TT: Hello John.

TT: Is there a problem of some sort? You usually only talk to me when you need assisting.

EB: well, yeah…it's about karkat.

TT: So I figured. What happened?

EB: well, he sort of um, confessed to me last night, and i don't know what to do, and now he's super upset and he was crying. :(

TT: Oh dear. That's not good.

EB: but i'm not a homosexual rose, what do i do?

TT: Well there is obviously no problem with being a "homosexual", John. But if you really do like him, I think you should at least give him a chance.

EB: but then i'd feel like i'm doing it out of pity or something.

TT: Well, you do like him a lot, don't you?

EB: of course i do! he's the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for.

TT: And you have no problems with homosexuality, correct?

EB: of course not! i don't think anyone should! i'm just not one…or at least i'm pretty sure i'm not one. like, i am 70% sure i'm not.

EB: but i guess i wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea.

TT: Well, what I think is that you should go for it. Be that other 30%.

EB: you really think so?

TT: Definitely.

EB: hmm, i think i'm gonna go for it. i mean, karkat is actually really kind and considerate, and really caring! not to mention he IS sort of cute…hehe

TT: That's the spirit!

EB: thanks for your help, rose. i really appreciate the support.

TT: You are very welcome.

EB: i'll talk to you later! i'll let you know how it goes. :)

TT: Goodbye.

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 13:29 -


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at me spoiling all you guys with 2 chapters in one day. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Also, this one ends in a bit of a cliffhanger, so be warned. B)**

* * *

By the time I had flipped my phone shut after ending my conversation with Rose, I had already made it back to my house, so I decided to wait till the next day to talk to Karkat again.

I opened up the door, and saw Jade lying down on the couch watching some show about dogs on the Animal Planet. Remote in hand, she turned the volume down a bit, and looked up at me.

"Hey John, how was your sleepover with Karkat? Did you guys have lots of sloppy makeouts?" she asked, adding a teasing giggle at the end.

I already felt my face getting hot.

"Wh-what? No! Actually, I need to tell you something." Jade paused her show and sat up straight. "Really? Did he finally confess to you or something?" she joked, holding a hand over her mouth to cover her obviously sarcastic smile.

I sat down next to her. "Well, that's the thing, he actually uh, kind of did.." I rubbed the back of my head with my hand nervously.

Her hand dropped, smile not leaving her face. "Oh. Wait. Did he really?" she bounced up with excitement. "That is soooo cute!" her hands met each of her cheeks as she squealed in delight.

"What do you think I should do about it? I'm trying to get as much input as I can here. I talked to Rose about it earlier too."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said I should go for it."

"Well, obviously she would have. And you know what I think? I think you should totally go out with him. You guys are so adorable together." She said as she nudged my arm with her elbow and gave me a sly wink.

"But…but what if someone judged us? Or looked down on us? Or-" I was cut off by a hand slapped over my mouth.

"John, you're rambling. Love is _not _what other people think, it's about what _you _think. Go with what your heart tells you best."

She took her hand off my mouth, and I reached forward and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Jade."

She hugged back, patting my back slightly. "You're welcome, John."

I let go and began to walk to my room. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this yet." I said, looking back at her.

She had taken her usual position back on the couch, and she turned back at me and made a zipper motion over her mouth with her fingers. "My lips are sealed!"

It was only a matter of seconds before I propped open the laptop on my desk and started up Pesterchum.

The screen came up, but Karkat wasn't online. I kind of figured he wouldn't be. Dave was online though, and since I didn't have much to do, I decided to chat him up.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 13:38 -

EB: hey dave!

EB: what's up?

EB: uh, dave?

EB: hello?

- turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum! -

TG: whoa her there man sorry about that

TG: i was busy

EB: doing what?

TG: tz is over right now and we may or may not have been participating in intimate activities

EB: eww, dave, c'mon! tmi

TG: sorry man cant help whats true

TG: anyway what have you been up to

EB: i dunno, nothing exciting, really.

EB: i got back from karkat's a bit ago.

TG: so vantas finally grew a pair and made a move on you huh

EB: who told you something like that?

TG: dont play dumb with me egbert rose told me everything

EB: dang girls and their rumor spreading.

TG: its also pretty obvious

TG: it has been for a long time

TG: aw man i gotta go

TG: more hot makeouts await

EB: ew, dave. ew.

TG: see ya

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:53 -

Since no one else was online, and there was nothing else to do, I decided to close his laptop and take a quick nap. I was still pretty tired from waking up less than an hour ago. I took my glasses off and set them on my desk next to my laptop, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I lied down on the bed, pulling the covers over me. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I looked around. I was trapped in some sort of room, but there were no walls, no ceiling, just white. Everywhere. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me calling my name. "John…" I looked behind myself and saw Karkat holding out his hand to me.

I turned around all the way, subconsciously walked towards him, taking his hand in mine, and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Our lips parted and were followed by a quiet "I love you." From Karkat. "I love you too-"

I leaned in to kiss him again, but I was soon cut off by a soft knocking sound.

* * *

I jolted awake, as I heard Jade calling me. "John, can I come in?"

"Mmm…yeah, sure." I said as I put my glasses back on my face. Everything was extremely blurry without them.

She opened the door, holding a leash that was attached to the collar of our big, white dog.

"Sorry to interrupt your nap. I was gonna take Bec on a walk in the park, did you wanna come, or…?"

"Sure, I guess. I should probably actually do something other than sleeping. What time is it?"

"It's about 6:00pm. Why?"

"I dunno, just…wondering." I sat up and slid the blanket off my lap, then stood up hastily. I slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket and quickly combed my mess of hair. By the time I got downstairs, Jade was already at the door, waiting to leave.

"Bye dad, we're leaving!" I yelled to my dad, who was in the kitchen baking. Of course. He gave me a simple wave goodbye before we headed out the door. The park wasn't too far away, in fact, it was actually a very short walk from our house. About 5 minutes.

The park was actually really nice in the evening. It wasn't too warm, nor too cold, and the breeze made it feel just right. It was Spring, so the trees blossomed with beautiful flowers and few petals fell softly to the ground as the soft wind blew throughout them. It wasn't too dark yet, so the mood was nice, and I felt at peace.

But I had still wondered to myself what the dream I had before was about. Why would I just suddenly have some dream about Karkat where I _kissed_ him? Nothing really made much sense anymore.

Jade and I were walking for what seemed like forever, but then I stopped at the sight of a familiar figure in the distance.

"Karkat…?"

* * *

**Ohohohohoho**


End file.
